


After Sex Pants

by TDKeh16



Series: Tumblr Fics and Prompts [40]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Cornt, Fluff, In Public, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 22:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14174700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TDKeh16/pseuds/TDKeh16
Summary: Corey was spotted out in public in an embarrassing outfit, and has to break the news to Kent before he finds out online.





	After Sex Pants

**Author's Note:**

> Corey is based off of "Swoops"/Troy before we knew his name. This one shot is a continuation of my Ace of Hearts/Diamonds fics from my Mon Petit Chou series.  
> Now, please enjoy these doofus fiancés!

"Hey, Sparky! Look at you! You-- you just look so darn handsome, today."

 

Kent frowned suspiciously. "...What did you do?"

 

"Nothing! I went to the store and nothing happened. Well, I mean-- shopping happened, but nothing besides-- wow. You just... wow! I mean, just... you do not look like someone who just spent all morning at hockey practice. Stunning. Glowing, even. Just--"

 

"Jesus Christ, Corey. What did you do?"

 

"Okay, well, I had some coffee and fed the kids--"

 

"--don't call our pets 'kids.' You know I hate that," Kent interrupted.

 

"Whoa, whoa, wait. You call them your babies all the damn time."

 

"It's different. Very different." Kent shook his head and focussed back on his fiancé's suspicious behaviour. "Never mind-- what happened today? Why are you acting weird?"

 

"Pfft! Who's acting weird? Is it weird to tell my fiancé that he has sexy eyebrows?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Okay, fine. I'll tell you what happened, but just remember that you love me, like, _SO MUCH._ Okay?" Corey watched Kent's facial expression morph from annoyed to concerned. "Shit! It's not, like, _seriously_ bad. I swear, Ken."

 

Kent let out a small sigh and walked to the kitchen to pour a cup of coffee. "Well?" He asked once he had settled on the couch, sitting sideways to give Corey his full attention.

 

"Well... I went to the store. Shopping was fine -- I got that manuka honey that you like."

 

"Thank you."

 

"You're very welcome. My pleasure, Sparky." Corey smiled sweetly. He cleared his throat. "So, uh, _after_ that... I bumped into these college girls outside the store and they wanted to take selfies with me, so I figured that was harmless..."

 

"But...?"

 

"As they were leaving, one of them said she liked my pants. So I was really confused at first, then panicked because like, what if there was some hole or something that I didn't notice and here I was waltzing around Whole Foods with a ball hanging out or something? It _wasn't_ that, by the way."

 

"Hallelujah," Kent said dryly. 

 

"Yeah, but..."

 

Kent looked down at Corey's lap, most notably the words "after sex pants" emblazoned down his thigh in bright yellow letters. "Wait..."

 

Corey laughed nervously. "Yeah, _so_ \--"

 

"For the love of everything holy,  _please_ tell me you changed into those when you got home..."

 

"I mean, sure, I  _could_ tell you that. It'd be a lie, but if that's what you want to hear..."

 

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Kent groaned and covered his face with one hand. "And you took pictures with fans wearing that? In public?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"...Are your pants visible in their photos?"

 

Corey chewed his lip. "Um... Not technically, no. But, uh... I mean, everyone has a camera in their phones, so..."

 

"You think someone else took a picture?"

 

"It's already all over twitter and the gossip sites."

 

"Fuck!"

 

Corey chuckled. "Right?" 

 

"This isn't funny, Cor. We're screwed."

 

"Well then I guess I'm wearing the right pa--"

 

"Corey!"

 

"I couldn't resist!" Corey got his laughing under control and sighed. "It's not  _that_ big of a deal, you know. If any other guy on the team wore these you wouldn't bat an eye, and neither would anyone else."

 

Kent scoffed and put his cup down on the coffee table. "You're not some _teammate_ , Corey. If you had worn those before you came out--"

 

"What's the difference?"

 

"You  _know_ the fucking difference!" Kent took a deep breath to calm himself back down. "You know it's different for us now. A straight guy wears something like that in public and it's funny. A gay guy does it and it's 'perverted' or 'pushing an agenda' or something. Enough people out there have felt entitled to openly discuss and speculate on our sex life since coming out -- going out in public wearing 'after sex pants' is going to give even more reason for them to do it."

 

"Well, it's none of their business anyway."

 

"And that matters to them, why?"

 

Corey sighed and inched closer to Kent. He tugged him closer and Kent moved willingly, resting his forehead on Corey's shoulder. "You play the 'Gooners' next week, huh?"

 

"Yeah. Wanna take bets on what shit I'm gonna hear from them?" Kent was tired, and not just from his morning practice. "I can't stand it. I don't want to be the whiny bitch that calls everyone out, because that just reinforces them, and I've never been one to drop gloves."

 

"I know, Sparky. You're a lover, not a fighter."

 

That comment made Kent snort. "The rest of the world knows that now too, thanks to these pants." He rubbed his hand back and forth over the yellow letters on Corey's thigh. 

 

"You know what's the worst part?" Corey asked him, but didn't wait for an answer. "We didn't even have sex this morning, so on top of everything else, I'm a liar."

 

Kent snickered. "The cherry on top."

 

"I'm a hopeless case. What are you gonna do with me?"

 

"I ask myself that every damn day." Kent grinned when Corey laughed. "Sorry about freaking out. I know it's... It's fucking stupid that it even matters and worse that I care at all. And if I take a step back from all the bullshit... It _is_ pretty funny."

 

"Right?" Corey laughed again and kissed Kent's hair. "Just think of all the lockerroom chirps you're gonna get from the guys about what I was up to while you were at practice."

 

"Oh god. _Insufferable_." Kent chuckled.

 

"You poor bastard. I sure don't envy you _that_ gaggle of gossipers."

 

"Brezzy is gonna razz me so much, Shanks will be obnoxious as fuck -- per usual -- and Mac will probably be moderately horrified at everything being said."

 

"Also per usual."

 

"Exactly." Kent followed that by sighing heavily. "I hope nobody brings it up in the post game interviews, though. I don't even know what I'd say." Although, it wouldn't be the first time his personal life was questioned in a press conference.

 

"Easy. Tell them the pants are a joke and to stop being dicks about it."

 

"Why didn't I think of that?" Kent asked sarcastically.

 

"See? Plain and simple."

 

"You sure are," Kent teased.

 

Corey laughed and flicked him on his ear. "Hey!"

 

"My bad. You're complicated in _every_ sense of the word." Kent cradled his ear as he laughed. 

 

"Aww, you know me so well, Sparky!"

 

"Ughhh!" Kent groaned in fake protest when Corey began peppering his neck with little kisses.

 

"Smart, sexy,  _and_ a good listener."

 

"I know what you're doing, dude. It's not going to work." Kent laughed when Corey gave him the guiltiest "innocent" look he had ever seen. "You're showering me with praise so that I forget that you went out in public in the worst outfit possible."

 

"What?! How dare-- I would  _never_ \--"  

 

"Pfft. Yeah.  _Whatever._  It's bad enough that you wore sweat pants to the store, but  _those?_ "

 

"They're comfy! Sue me! And my ass looks  _amazing_ in them, in case you haven't noticed." 

 

Kent grinned and leaned in to kiss him, nipping Corey's lip at the end. "Oh, I've noticed."

 

"How greedy of you not to share that sight with the world..."

 

"The rest of the world can look all they want, but they're not the ones who put a ring on your finger."

 

Corey grinned. "No, they most certainly are not." He pulled Kent closer to straddle his lap. "I'm all yours, Sparky. This ring proves I'm your property."

 

 Kent burst into laughter then punched Corey in the shoulder. "Fuck, you're so fucking obnoxious sometimes."

 

"Aww, but you love me anyway."

 

"No I don't. I fucking hate you."

 

"I knew it. You're just marrying me for my abs, aren't you?" Corey grinned.

 

"Well, it's not for the sparkling conversation, that's for sure."

 

Corey snickered. "You're such a dick. Wanna make out some more? Maybe make an honest man out of me? Or at least out of my pants?"

 

"Yes.  _Please_ take off those fucking pants."

 

"They're _after-_ fuckingpants, Sparky. Read the big yellow letters. Don't let me be a liar when I put them on again later." His hands travelled down Kent's back and the up again, gripping the bottom of Kent's t-shirt and pulling it up over his head.

 

"Tsk." Kent sat back and tugged the sweatpants down Corey's hips. "Wearing sweats in public... You're such a slob."

 

"A slob  _and_ a liar. You should probably teach me a lesson."

 

"Such a liar. You probably don't even think my eyebrows are sexy." Kent kissed his neck and nipped lightly at the soft skin there, making Corey moan.

 

"No. I'd never lie about that. I love your eyebrows. They are _the_ sexiest eyebrows I have ever seen in my life."

 

"Pfft!" Kent laughed again. "You're so goddamn cheesy."

 

 "You love it. Admit it."

 

Kent sighed and shook his head. "...Fine. Okay. Yeah. I  _guess_ I love how shameless you are about shit like that."

 

"I knew it." Corey grinned.

 

"Ugh."

 

"You know what?" Corey pushed Kent back slightly so that he could keep talking instead of the kiss that his fiancé was aiming for. "We should both show up for brunch the morning after our wedding in these pants."

 

"Nope."

 

"It would be so funny!"

 

"Nope. No way. I want that ring back."

 

"You can have it back when you pry it from my cold dead fingers."

 

Kent laughed. "Don't tempt me."

 

"You're such an asshole. I love you so much." Corey was grinning wide as he pulled Kent in for another kiss.

 

"You drive me crazy, but sometimes it's in a good way, so I guess I'll keep you around for a while."

 

" _Because_..."

 

"Because I love you too, shithead."

 

"You're getting so good at voicing your feelings, Sparky."

 

"Funny, because right now all I want is for you to shut me up."

 

Corey chuckled in between kisses. "What if I make you scream instead?"

 

"You should really know by now that I'm not a screamer."

 

"Mm..." Corey nibbled at Kent's collar bone, making him squirm. "Challenge accepted."

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place somewhere between the last chapter and epilogue of Ace of Diamonds. Kent is still dealing with some feelings about being out in the public eye. He'll get there eventually.
> 
> These are the pants btw: https://goo.gl/images/QVmYoo


End file.
